Beautiful Day
by AngelsFuckDevilsKiss
Summary: New state, new city, new faces. Moving can be scary, but luckily there are people there to make you feel comfortable. Now that Miley has Lilly, she isn't as nervous about Malibu. LILEY , Don't like, don't read! ENJOY!


1--

"I can't believe we had to move to this _stupid _state. I miss Tennessee!" 13-year-old Miley Stewart complained to her dad, Robby Ray, and her brother, Jackson. It was her first day of school at Seaview Middle School, and she was NOT excited. She was nervous, angry, and full of hate. Her dad joked that she'd scare away all the kids if she kept up the attitude. She didn't find this funny.

"Aw, c'mon bud, it might be fun. I'm sure you'll love Seaview Middle School. And hey, you might make some new friends" Robby Ray tried to make his stubborn daughter happy, but she wouldn't hear it. She just complained and whined all morning about how she hates Malibu. When the time came to leave for school, she screamed bye, and slammed the door as hard as possible. _I hate this! I hate him! I hate everything about Malibu! Maybe I'll get hit by a car and won't have to go to that stupid school! _Miley thought as she walked to school. When she got there, and was assigned a classroom, she sat in the back and shot dirty looks at everyone who looked at her.

"Welcome to Seaview, Miley. Would you like to tell us a few things about yourself?" Mr.Corelli asked. Miley shook her head. "Please, it'd be nice if we could get to know you a little" Mr.Corelli asked.

"Okay, fine" Miley said as she stood up, "I'm Miley. I hate this city, I miss Tennessee, and I hate my dad for making me move here" she said in her thick, genuine southern accent. A few kids snickered, and one or two whispered "Redneck" and "Hillbilly". Miley sighed and sat down again.

**The heart is a bloom**

**Shoots up through the stony ground**

**There's no room**

**No space to rent in this town**

**You're out of luck**

**And the reason that you had to care**

**The traffic is stuck**

**And you're not movin' anywhere**

**You thought you'd found a friend**

**To take you out of this place**

**Someone you could lend a hand**

**In return for grace**

Miley, who was usually a perfect student, couldn't concentrate today. She was hurt by what the other kids called her. That type of thing cuts deep, especially when you're new and no one has even given you a chance. She hoped things would go better around lunch time.

When 12:15 came around, she was the only one who didn't yet have someone to sit with. She looked around, and spotted two girls sitting at a table. They looked nice, so she decided to talk to them. "Hey guys, I'm Miley" she said, "You wanna be friends?". The two girls looked disgusted. The first one, Ashley, mocked Miley, while the second one said "Go sit at the loser's table, stupid hillbilly". Miley, a little hurt, sat down at a table where nobody else sat... Yet. She wrote in her journal for a few minutes.

_Dear diary, _

_Everyone in this school hates me. They're all incredibly mean and a few have called me a hillbilly. Well, they ain't so great themselves. Dad was wrong, I'm never gonna find any friends! Might as well just get used to being a loner._

Miley closed her diary and looked up to see a blonde girl smiling at her. She had blue eyes and she was very pretty. Miley couldn't help but stare at her. She eventually snapped out of it, though. "Oh, sorry... I'm in your seat. I'll just go now–"

"No, no, it's okay. Stay there, I actually came over here to talk to you. I'm Lilly, Lilly Truscott. I'm in your first class" the girl said, "you're Miley, right?"

_Oh my gosh, someone is actually talking to me! _Miley thought. "Yeah, I'm Miley. It's nice to meet you, you're the only person who has been nice to me all day" Miley smiled and held her hand out. They shook hands, and then Lilly introduced Miley to Oliver Oken.

"Uh, guys... Sorry 'bout my accent" Miley said, not sure why she was apologizing. Lilly put a hand on Miley's shoulder.

" S'okay! I think it's cute"she said whilst smiling at Miley.

"Oh boy..." Oliver shook his head. Lilly smiled.

"I think you're cute" Miley said, "did that come out right?"

"Came out just fine" Lilly said. Oliver giggled.

"Hey, you wanna walk home with me today?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded with a smile.

**It's a beautiful day**

**Sky falls, you feel like**

**It's a beautiful day**

**Don't let it get away**

**You're on the road**

**But you've got no destination**

**You're in the mud**

**In the maze of her imagination**

**You love this town**

**Even if that doesn't ring true**

**You've been all over and it's been all over you**

After school, Miley and Lilly met at the school doors and walked together. Miley was extremely happy to have a new friend, and Lilly felt the same. Somehow, Miley felt complete with Lilly around. She had only known the girl for about 3 hours, but she somehow knew they'd be the best of friends, or maybe more.

"Miley?" Lilly asked, "this may be a little soon, but, well, would you like to hold hands?"

"Would I?" Miley smiled and locked hands with Lilly, "you're cute when you ask awkward questions"

"You're cute when you answer them" Lilly smirked. When the two finally got to Miley's house, Miley smiled at Lilly and stupidly said "Here's my house". Lilly smiled.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Lilly asked. Miley kissed Lilly on the cheek.

"You bet!" she said with a smile, and went inside her house. She waved bye, and turned around to see her dad smiling.

"I made a new friend, Daddy" Miley said. Robby Ray shook his head while smiling.

"I see that. Looks like more than just a friend by the whole _kiss on the cheek_ thing" Robby said proudly. Miley smiled ear-to-ear.

**What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow What you don't have you don't need it now **  
**Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day  
**


End file.
